


here we are (don't turn away, now)

by blueboyhalo



Series: mcyt <3 [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchy, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Canon Related, Coercion, Descent into Madness, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Manipulation, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboyhalo/pseuds/blueboyhalo
Summary: Technoblade convinces Skeppy to be his vassal.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Technoblade
Series: mcyt <3 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998544
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	here we are (don't turn away, now)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't really watch streams - i more or less absorb information from animatics, highlights, whatever my friends say, etc. basically, this may or may not be canon-adjacent for the most part. but i just want this or something like this to happen... hm. anyway don't @ me if something is wrong here, just let it happen LMAO
> 
> and of course this is fictional, blah blah blah, based on the characters, not the people. anyway, moving on-- here lies skeppy's introduction to his own descent into madness, ft. technoblade.

Skeppy  
@skeppyextra

thinking about burning tommys disk

❤ 80.9K 1:44 PM • Nov 16, 2020

429 people are talking about this

* * *

"... You."

Skeppy whips around.

Standing before him is the Blade himself -- Skeppy takes a moment to take in this appearance. He's supposed to be gone, supposed to be miles and miles away from here, but here he is, standing before him in all his glory. With his regal coat and his jewelry and his long pink braids, all Skeppy can see of his face is his twisted smile left uncovered by the boar skull.

He's always been mysterious.

Even now, Skeppy's not sure what he wants.

"What are you doing here?" He starts off, glaring into the eyes of the skull. "I thought you were far, far away from here by now."

Techno tilts his head. "Is it not alright to stop by for a friendly visit?"

Skeppy lets out a laugh.

"A friendly visit? _You?"_ Skeppy's face goes neutral. "No chance. You want something, don't you? I know you do."

To his credit, he just gives Skeppy a grin.

"You do know me," he hums, pleased, and Skeppy wants to spat because that _isn't_ a good thing at all. "So if you know me so well, then what do I want?"

"Frankly, I don't care," Skeppy spats out. "You're responsible for so much destruction and damage. I don't _want_ to be associated with you. I don't care what you're offering, I just don't care!"

"You _really_ don't care?"

Skeppy turns around. "No."

"That's quite rude of you, to turn your back towards me. Quite careless, too. You never know when I could stab you in the back, Skeppy." Techno lets out a sigh. "Of course I'm only telling you this as a friend--"

"As a friend?" Skeppy whips around. "You're _no_ friend of mine. You're _wanted_ , you know that right?"

"From the government? Yes, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I don't want to speak with you. Consider it lucky that I don't care about L'Manberg enough to tell them that you're here. But you're not my friend, Techno. Not after what you did at the Festival, what you did to everyone." Skeppy shakes his head. "You're responsible for Bad losing one of his lives. We can't be friends, Techno. The important things to me are nowhere _near_ your priorities. I just want to live my life, so maybe it's time for you to return to your tundra."

Techno shakes his head.

"Skeppy, you don't understand, I just want to help you--" He starts. "You don't get it. We can work _together_. You and I, we can be _unstoppable_. And yes, I have ulterior motives, but if you accept, we can be allies. I can help you out, and you can help me out."

Skeppy feels a shiver go down his spine. He flinches, stepping back.

Techno reaches out his hand, and Skeppy feels the air around him still, getting colder.

"Don't be scared, Skeppy," he says slowly.

_"Let me help you."_

"You're messing with me, man." Skeppy lets out a small laugh, running his hand through his hair. "You want _what?"_

Technoblade just smiles.

"Chaos."

Skeppy examines him closely.

"Chaos..."

"Violence is the only answer against tyranny. You saw the surface of what happened, but I cannot in good consciousness let you or anyone else get trampled on by any new governments. I see you as a friend, Skeppy," Techno says with that smooth tongue of his. "This is for your _own_ good."

"Didn't you give up this, this," Skeppy throws his hands in the air. "This obsession with violence, with anarchy, with trying to kill everyone?"

Techno just grins widely and Skeppy knows nothing good can come from that.

"Oh, sure, I am."

He just chuckles.

"But are _you?"_

"...What are you asking me?"

"You have the power," he spills out. "You have Tommy's disc. You've already burnt one. The other, you-- you have so much power between yourself and your allies. You can do anything you want."

"What I want is to live with my friends, have a relatively chill time, not--" Skeppy lets out a bitter laugh. "Not whatever the hell you're imagining."

"Still," Techno pushes, still. "There is nothing good that can come from the reemergence of L'Manberg. It's not right, but us, _together?_ We have the power."

Skeppy shivers.

"We have the _power_ , Skeppy," Techno pushes, his voice gaining a slight tilt in it. "We have the power to save _everyone_."

"You're asking me to _what_ , take on this hero mantle?" Skeppy shakes his head. "I can't do that."

_"No!"_

Skeppy blinks.

"No heroes. There are no heroes in these wars." Techno says firmly, and Skeppy is starting to remember that this is the Blood God he's talking to. "Let us be the villains in their eyes. It's for their own good."

Skeppy takes in a deep breath.

"No," he says slowly. "You're trying to manipulate me into doing your bidding. It's not going to _work_ , Techno. Not this time. Not with me. You need to leave, right now, right---" 

"I'm not leaving."

"I--" Skeppy blinks in shock.

"There is one thing, though, that I haven't brought up," Techno says lowly. "That I know you'll be interested in."

"Yeah?" He asks dismissively, turning to the corner. "... And what would that be?"

_"BadBoyHalo."_

Facing away from Technoblade, Skeppy's just glad that he can't see the way that his eyes grow wide at the mention of his friend.

"What do you want?" He asks with a hiss.

Techno just laughs, and Skeppy wants to punch him.

"What do I want? You know I've already killed him once. You know I can do it again. And you know that the Badlands isn't in the best position with everyone else."

"Get to the point," Skeppy growls, turning around to punch the wall beside him. "Don't _mess_ with me, Techno."

Techno raises his arms.

The wind picks up, a steady breeze picking up the ends of Techno's coat. 

_The return of Technoblade_ , Skeppy thinks to himself. _He's back. He hasn't given up on his ultimate goal yet. And he's trying to manipulate me but the worst part is..._

_I think it's going to work._

"Work with me, Skeppy. Let's bring about the downfall of these corrupt governments. People _will_ die. I won't lie to you about that, Skeppy, because I respect you. But the ends justify the means, doesn't it? I'm doing this for the greater good of _all_ of you. I do care about you all. And what's best for you all is no government, no one that can hold power over others."

Skeppy frowns. "The violence---"

"The violence is a _means_ to an end. I promise that my alliances will lie with you and the Badlands. Of course, I'd rather not there be any government in the end. That is my ultimatum, Skeppy." Techno pauses to think for a moment. "You know what? I'll try my best to not utilize violence. It didn't work last time, and I'm sure it won't work this time, but we'll figure it out. I'm going to convince everyone that governments are better off scrapped, and I need _your_ help."

Techno looks straight at Skeppy.

"And you need _mine_. This alliance will help all of us. You, me, BadBoyHalo--"

" _Why_ are you bringing up Bad?"

Techno chuckles. "Because I know that he's important to you. And I can assure you that he will not come under harm if we work together."

"What do you want," Skeppy mumbles again to the ground, defeated. What could he say to that? The most important thing to him isn't the damn disk, isn't the damn mansion, or any of these alliances. If Bad dies, Skeppy doesn't know what he'll do. Without Bad, none of it will matter. And the Badlands was created as retaliation against Manberg and Pogtopia, and Skeppy had followed him because of course he did.

And he had always hated the rich, that lord power over others. And he'd do _anything_ for Bad, right? And most importantly...

The Blood God _always_ gets what he wants.

"What," Skeppy chokes out. "What do you _want_ , Technoblade?"

Techno grins widely.

"Skeppy..."

Skeppy closes his eyes.

_"Be my vassal."_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm interested in skeppy slowly descending into madness and with the way bad is going, i can see bad willingly joining them and becoming the skephalo villain duo >:) bad being open about violence and skeppy just waiting for his time to reveal himself as the true villain the whole time im gonna scream
> 
> or maybe bad is good still and skeppy's too far gone, and bad just pleads to kill him but he's on his last life but skeppy is so far gone that he does it anyway and he comes back to reality with excruciating pain from killing his best friend he just loses it or something idk ANYWAY 
> 
> idk wht im saying. anywayyy
> 
> want to talk to me? twitter: @blueboyhalo


End file.
